


Love

by killerkanato



Series: The Emotions Dilogy [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Depressed Mike Wheeler, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkanato/pseuds/killerkanato
Summary: As the sky turned black in deadly storms, he was the roof in which my safety was ensured.-After witnessing the death of his sister, Mike Wheeler struggles with the weight of everyday life. Will helps him cope.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: The Emotions Dilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. ;blood

**Author's Note:**

> ✿ATTENTION: This is based off of SEASON ONE Byler, the Will and Mike you read about are the Will and Mike from DIRECTLY AFTER season one✿

_My feet stay glued._  
_Blood touches my toes, a crimson color so pleasing._  
_There she lie, a beautiful center amongst the tile and liquid._  
_Art so dark, where is the blue?_  
_Where is the green or the yellow?_  
_Chalk-colored hands paint my world with sorrow._  
_Depression leaks out of her body through vertical cuts, so deep and exquisite._  
_An awful sight; staring death in the face._  
_A lifeless gaze meets my own, oh why must she have kept her eyes open?_  
_Please, Nancy, close your eyes._  
_Please, Nancy, dry your tears._  
_Stitch up your wounds, mop up your crimson mess._  
_Pull me into your arms, a warm embrace once more._  
_White socks now seep with the blood of my sibling; how am I to react?_  
_I feel for my sister, my blood._  
_But why must she empty herself?_  
_Lifelessness is her safe haven._  
_Death is her warm embrace._  
_But, sister,_  
_Why must your blood transfer your feelings?_


	2. ;black

_Sadness pours from her eyes._   
_I'm sorry, Mom, forgive me._   
_I failed to watch over her, I failed to keep her happy._   
_You must watch your daughter be buried._   
_I must watch as she is truly taken away from me._   
_I must watch with full understanding of what I've done._   
_She was sad; I did not notice._   
_She was aching for love; I did not notice._   
_She was void of the life she once knew;_ _ I did not notice. _   
_How do you apologize?_   
_I am sorry, for I have killed my sister._   
_I watched as my sister cracked and cracked, but I didn't notice a thing._   
_She cracked until she shattered, and how was I to know?_   
_How was I to know she'd ease the aching with permanence?_   
_Please, Nancy, why didn't you tell me?_   
_Why did you make me find you?_   
_Why must your blood be so sorrow-filled?_   
_Crimson stained my feet, my skin turning pink in its midst._   
_Pink feet now match my bathroom tiles, also staining under the intensity of her blow._   
_A constant reminder of her absence._   
_A constant reminder of my mistakes._   
_Black suits, black dresses, black day._   
_The hole in the ground is no match for my heart; holes are a regular for me._   
_Choked up voices sing her praise, tears splattering on fine wood._   
_Eyes dart, but only sadness looms._   
_Sadness is all I see, all I feel._   
_When will it stop?_   
_Make it stop._   
_Darkness; sadness; pain._   
_All black._   
_All horrid._   
_Release me from your grasp, for my bones are fragile and just might give._   
_Searching for comfort._   
_Searching for clarity._   
_Where is the safety?_   
_Oh, dear sister..._   
_I know now how you felt._


	3. ;sorrow

_Spare me._   
_The ceiling falls, the walls cave._   
_The floor drops, but I do not fall._   
_Please, let me go._   
_Open your hands, loosen your grasp._   
_If only for a second, just let me breathe._   
_I would give anything to slip away._   
_I would give_ _ anything _ _to escape this pain._   
_I hear voices, but with no vessel._   
_The world spins around me as I grip ceramic._   
_The tap runs, filling my ears with the only sound I yearn to receive._   
_Laughter bounces off the walls of my mind._   
_Let me go._   
_Let me go._   
_Let me be, for I have nothing for you here._   
_Sorrow has taken me whole, what am I to do with you?_   
_I have no room._   
_I have nothing left for you, insanity, so please let me go._   
_I feel your claws dig into my brain._   
_Sensitivity washes over me._   
_I grip onto the counter with all my strength._   
_What is this knocking inside my brain?_   
_What is this knocking inside my heart?_   
_Let me go._   
_Let me go._   
_Lights are too bright._   
_Carpets are too soft._   
_Floors are too hard._   
_Whispers are too loud._   
_Let me go._   
_Let me go._   
_A door opens, a bright light shines._   
_What could this be?_   
_If it is life, then you are far too late._   
_I've been taken over._   
_Sorrow fills my bones; it is all I live._   
_My breath intoxicates the air with it._   
_Do not breathe in, you will drown._   
_Life is far too late, for sorrow has won._   
_So let me go, unhand me for good._   
_Let me go._   
_Let me go._   
_The light won't stop, the light holds a voice._   
_Soft, tender hands._   
_Smooth, soothing words._   
_What is this feeling?_   
_Do not try, life, you are too late._   
_Why do you cradle me now?_   
_I needed you most._   
_You didn't come._   
_Gentle arms hold me tight._   
_Gentle words fill my brain._   
_Silence._


	4. ;battle

_Battles are happening._   
_I feel life fight against sorrow._   
_I feel sorrow snap back at life._   
_A civil war begins, but why must I be the field?_   
_My eyelids hang heavy._   
_The energy I once had is now gone._   
_My body goes limp as the battle forges on._   
_Pain knocks against my skull, my brain throbbing with each blow._   
_Why is life even trying?_   
_Sorrow has ruled my body for days._   
_Life has been absent for weeks._   
_Why must life try?_   
_I feel my body giving in._   
_I feel my weaknesses rise to the surface._   
_My eyes close tight._   
_I crack._   
_I crumble._   
_I_ _ break _ _._   
_Hot liquid spills from my eyes._   
_Warm arms return to my aid, a battle cut short._   
_Sorrow gives a final blow, my lungs gasping for air as tears fall from my eyes._   
_Eyes barely open, a blurry image arises._   
_Blue._   
_Blue as great as oceans._   
_Blue as great as summer skies._   
_Hope emerges, overwhelming electricity filling my veins._   
_Fingers tingle, eyes focus._   
_Life must be gorgeous._   
_Life must be magnificent._   
_Brown locks, pink lips, hazel eyes._   
_Blue material hangs over life's shoulders._   
_I stare for minutes, trying to understand._   
_Soft gaze meets my own._   
_Gentle voice calms my anxiety._   
_Hopeful feelings drown my sorrow._


	5. ;sleep

_Hold me close._   
_Feel my warmth, let me feel yours._   
_Entrap my sorrow and turn it to dust._   
_Life wins, the most unfamiliar sight._   
_Careful tones hush my cries._   
_Beautiful eyes meet my own._   
_Pain is all I feel, sorrow still lingers in my soul._   
_Beautiful sunlight fills the darkness, corners filled with tremendous light._   
_The storm above thins to rain._   
_The hazel eyes blow wide and dazed._   
_I feel my strength begin to fade._   
_Sleep beckons me forth, I hear it calling my name._   
_Slow blinks remove the hazel._   
_Slow blinks reveal the dark._   
_Feet move without command, sentiment-laced hands guide me now._   
_Soft cushion finds me, my body huddles in._   
_Warm hands leave my own, panic coursing through my blood._   
_A dip is felt._   
_Slow blinks reveal the blue, my head tilting to one side._   
_'Go to sleep.'_   
_'I'm here.'_   
_Slow blinks fade to black._   
_Unconsciousness creeps up._   
_Sleep finds me, the darkness only flooding my dreams._


	6. ;hazel

_Sunshine warms my cheeks._   
_Glistening skin, so beautiful._   
_Light bouncing off tanned skin._   
_It reminds me of her._   
_Soft skin, brown eyes._   
_Blonde hair; no hair._   
_Small smile, big heart._   
_His aura reminds me of days with her._   
_But she is gone._   
_I no longer yearn for her, I have new desires._   
_My heartbeat increases as he scoots closer._   
_Does he know what he's doing to me?_   
_I feel his fingers brush against mine._   
_Lips curl into a smile, warm skin colliding._   
_Hazel eyes sparkle._   
_Happiness spreads like wildfire, my organs morphing into trees._   
_Everything catches fire, quickly blazing to life._   
_Lips move before thoughts catch up._   
_Beautiful words bubble, my mouth whispering truth._   
_'You saved me.'_   
_Hazel eyes fill with joy._   
_Brown ones return the favor._   
_My words linger in the air, a newfound calm._   
_Bodies lean closer._   
_Noses collide before all else, bumping together in clumsy love._   
_Gentle kiss fills me whole._   
_Smiles grow as lips brush._   
_Oh, dear sister, death may be your warm embrace._   
_Darkness may be your safe haven._   
_But I will not give._   
_I will not crumble._   
_For I have found my haven._   
_For I have found my embrace._   
_I find my place in the arms of another boy._   
_I find my place in the kiss of my best friend._   
_That, I know, will always beat_ _ your _ _place._   
_Love will conquer my sorrow, dear Nancy._   
_Why couldn't love conquer yours?_


	7. ;relapse

_Stubborn sorrow._   
_You failed to win, why must you fight?_   
_Life has gone home for the day, I have nothing to fight you with._   
_Why must you torture me?_   
_Why must you return when I've finally found my place?_   
_Tears fall, cries erupt._   
_My throat aches with your pain._   
_You claw your way up my insides until my skin grows rough._   
_You will not win, sorrow, for I have love._   
_Screams bounce off the walls, my voice wavering._   
_Let me go._   
_Let me go._   
_Shaking hands roam dark wood._   
_Shaking hands search and search._   
_Shaking hands hold plastic, shaking hands dial._   
_It is not long before I hear his voice._   
_Life is back, he soothes my every corner._   
_Smile creeps onto my face, warm reassurance filling my heart._   
_Scratchy voice attempts to speak, the words that I can no longer keep._   
_'I love you, Will.'_   
_Happy tears are heard._   
_His joy is evident, and so is mine._   
_Life has won, and now comes love._   
_'I love you, too, Mike.'_   
_Please, dear sorrow, you're only fooling yourself._   
_My place is here, he will guide me._   
_Your darkness is no match._   
_Life will always win._   
_And so I say:_   
_As the sky turned black in deadly storms, he was the roof in which my safety was ensured._


	8. ;gentle

_The pads of his fingers graze my own._   
_Light touch sends electricity through my skin._   
_Vines uncoil, lungs go free._   
_Air._   
_Hazel eyes reassure my heart._   
_Rosy cheeks reassure my feelings._   
_Beauty sits, knees touching my own._   
_Love is mine, I hold it tight._   
_Grasp so firm._   
_Eyelashes flutter, eyelids give._   
_My body falls, grass tickles the back of my neck._   
_I feel his warmth, his body joining mine._   
_We lay for hours, sun bathing our pale skin._   
_Suddenly, his presence nears._   
_Soft lips meet my nose in a gentle kiss, making my lips curl._   
_My eyes open at the slowest pace possible._   
_Hazel, as usual._   
_He examines me for minutes._   
_All that is heard is the whistle of wind, blowing through the trees._   
_He leans closer and kisses me gently._   
_My fingertips tingle with the rush of his lips on mine._   
_The oh-so-familiar fire builds in my heart._   
_He pulls away too soon, but only to say:_   
_'You're beautiful, Mike.'_   
_My cheeks get hot, I feel so full._   
_Heart beats faster than I can imagine._   
_Eyes stay closed, smile still there._   
_Gentle kiss finds me once more._


	9. ;love

_The darkness is here._   
_I feel him gnawing at my bones._   
_He fights against me, trying desperately to enter me once more._   
_It is_ _ my _ _turn to laugh._   
_Warm giggles fall from my lips._   
_Life notices, glancing at me with curious hazel._   
_'Why are you laughing?'_   
_His question makes me laugh more, a happy melody filling the air._   
_His lips curl, showing his own sign of joy._   
_Determined hands reach over and find his._   
_I pull him close and wrap my arms around him._   
_He questions me further, leaning up and closer to my face._   
_Warm lips meet my cheek, a gentle kiss laid._   
_I smile more, I laugh more._   
_His warmth is my drug, his kiss so intoxicating._   
_He brings me light in my otherwise dark world._   
_I see his hazel eyes and I feel secure._   
_He asks me once more:_   
_'Why are you laughing, Mike?'_   
_I meet his gaze, hazel and brown colliding to make something magnificent._   
_I feel a puzzle fall into place, forming and locking around my heart._   
_Will is my happiness._   
_My life._   
_My light._   
_My puzzle._   
_My_ _ love _ _._   
_'Because I love you.'_   
_And darkness crumbles._   
_Darkness shatters._   
_Darkness loses, for love conquers all._

**_~•The End•~_ **


End file.
